Somewhere between Heaven and Hell
by Clari-sama
Summary: 1x3 AU. Trowa is an Angel and Heero is a demon, when Quatre sends Trowa to kill Heero, things dont go as planned. COMPLETE! R
1. Fallen

((A.N. ^_^ hio and welcome all to my second Yaoi ficcie~ this was my first idea and I hope it will turn out how I wish it too. This ficcie is a 1x3 yaoi ficcie, if you don't like yaoi then don't read, and don't flame me...I will be very mad. But anyway, this is an AU ficcie, more then likely the chars will be OOC but I will try to keep them in char as much as possible, but it is AU, so it might be a little harder o.o. Sooooo anywho, I don't own gundam wing sadly enough, and I think that is it, read and enjoy ^_^))  
  
~Somewhere between Heaven and Hell~  
  
Ch: 1 Fallen  
  
An angel stood on a lamp post, his wings large and pure white. The angel watched the humans with his dark emerald green eyes; he watched as they all did their normal daily routines, completely unaware of the angel. The wind blew cool air through his glowing wings and brown hair. Another angel then appeared, his long platinum blond hair flowing over his wings and flowing white robe. His bright blue eyes bore into the green eyed angel.  
  
"Trowa, you need to come back to heaven, Lord Quatre requests it." The blond haired angel spoke with no expression upon his ageless face.  
  
Trowa looked up at the angel "Of course Zechs," so he spread his wings and took of towards heaven with Zechs not following far behind.  
  
The two entered a realm, so majestic no living human could begin to imagine. The two angels soared through reality and broke through to the calm nothingness of purgatory.  
  
Both of the angels appeared in heaven not to much later. Trowa landed on the cool, smooth marble surface of steps, Zechs landed only a few feet from Trowa. Trowa folded his large feathery wings and began walking towards the large marble building where the God of heaven, Quatre, lived. He pushed open the large marble doors and walked inside, his bare feet making almost no noise as he walked up to the large throne on which Quatre sat. Trowa and Zechs both bowed before the God of heaven their robes pooling around their feet. Quatre stood up, his large white robe hung over his body and onto the floor, his large wings glowing brightly and his aquamarine eyes glittering.  
  
"Trowa," He spoke, his voice just as heavenly as his looks. "There has been a report of a demon running freely in the streets. I need you to look out for this demon and at any chance kill it." He took a step forward. "Can you do this for me Trowa?"  
  
"Of course majesty," Trowa said as he stood up.  
  
Quatre smiled. "I knew I could count on you Trowa,"  
  
Trowa bowed. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, you are dismissed; I wish you the best of luck on your mission Trowa."  
  
Trowa bowed again and turned to leave. Zechs stood up and spoke. "Is there anything you wish me to do lord?" Quatre shook his head again. "No, not right now. Just stay available in case I do need you."  
  
Zechs bowed. "Yes your majesty," he followed Trowa out of the building. He caught up to Trowa. "If you need any help you know where to find it right?"  
  
Trowa looked over at him and nodded solemnly.  
  
Zechs smiled. "Be sure to give that demon a nice beating for me," and with that Zechs flew off. Trowa shook his head a little more and walked to the edge of heaven, he looked down into the vast nothingness.  
  
"I wonder where I should begin to look," shrugging Trowa took off to earth to complete his mission.  
  
***  
  
The demon was out roaming the alleyways, plucking random people off the streets to quench his thirst for blood.  
  
"Oh god! Let me...." A young woman screamed before the demon bit into her neck, silencing her.  
  
Giving a hoarse laugh the demon continued to feed on his newly attained dinner. When he finished drinking her blood, the demon threw the dead body into a dumpster. He wiped his face with his long black sleeve. He grinned revealing his two fangs, then ran a clawed hand through his messy brown hair. Looking up, the demon saw the angel Trowa fly by.  
  
"Oooo what do we have here?" The demon stated as he crawled up the wall of the building to the top to see Trowa flying. He grinned. "It's not often you see one of Lord Quatre's little whore's running around, I wonder what he is up too." The demon's icy blue eyes narrowed as he grinned yet again. "Don't go to far, I have a plan for you," the demon laughed as he crawled up on top of the building and spread his dark, leathery wings. "Yes, I have a very good plan for you..." He took off following Trowa in the darks of the night.  
  
(So whatta think?? R&R and I will get out the next ch soon~ ^_^ I have many ideas and I hope this will turn out good~ ^_~) 


	2. The plot

~Somewhere between heaven and hell~  
  
~Ch 2: The plot~  
  
Trowa flew over the dark streets of Tokyo in hopes of finding his target. There were so many different places the demon could be hiding, but for the sake of pleasing lord Quatre he had to do his job...and do it successfully. Trowa continued to fly above the city looking for any types of clues on where the demon would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demon continued to stalk Trowa by hovering just barely above the buildings.  
  
He grinned, "No doubt that angel is looking for me, I am quite sure that little pansy god Quatre heard that Lord Duo let me out for a while" he laughed to himself. He looked up at Trowa and laughed.  
  
The demon liked his lips, "An angel that looks as good as he does, shouldn't be out by himself." He laughed to himself again. "He may find out he wont be an angel for much longer." Snickering to himself and very eager to continue with his plan he began to fly a little faster. Although in all his eagerness, the demon failed to check and see if the angel had Godsteel with him.  
  
Godsteel was a demon's weakness, a metal blessed by god himself. Being near the precious metal could make a weaker demon sick or bleed; being cut with a blade made of the steel would be fatal. Stronger demons had more tolerance, but a cut would surly kill even the demon lord himself.  
  
As Trowa flew further he felt a small tingling feeling in the back of his head, aware that the demon was somewhere near his eyes began to dart around rapidly.  
  
"You are here demon...and I will find you and send you back to the dark pits of hell from which you came." Trowa stated to himself. Slowing down his pace, Trowa lowered himself closer to the ground, the closer he came, the stronger the tingling feeling became. Trowa was now on his complete guard, looking everywhere frantically. His heart began to beat faster, and his hands clenched tight, he wanted so badly to rid the world of the demon.  
  
The demon watched as Trowa slowed and lowered closer to the ground.  
  
"Ahhh it seems he knows I am around...but how long before he realizes I am behind him" the demon laughed again. "I might just have to have a little fun with this" and with that the demon released a large amount of power and sped up his pace so he was 3 persons' lengths behind the angel.  
  
Trowa's sense was going wild, the severe buzzing in his head caused him to close his eyes and grab his head in pain. Unable to concentrate and keep a normal flying pace, Trowa fell, and landed on the top of a building and rolled on the concrete roof. When he finally stopped, Trowa curled up into a loose ball holding his head and breathing in short, shallow gasps. The demon was laughing as he landed on the building and watched as Trowa held his head in pain.  
  
"Looks like you took quite a fall there angel boy" The demon cackled  
  
Trowa had finally sat up enough so he was on his knees, "I should have known it was you"  
  
The demon just laughed, "Of course it was me, there really is no one else it could be"  
  
Trowa was now standing on his feet, "Yes, and now I can send you back to the pits of hell where you belong" he spoke as he assumed a fighting stance.  
  
The demon licked his lips again, "I have no intention of returning to hell with out you" he grinned revealing his fangs.  
  
Trowa's expression became more severe. "I am not going anywhere with you"  
  
"Heh, I never expected you to come with me willingly anyway, so I came up with another plan" He ran a closed fist through the air in front of him, then grabbed it and snapped it back, revealing a long whip of Fire. "Come on angel; let's see what you have got"  
  
'Damn it! I forgot the Godsteel...great what am I going to do now...I guess I will just have to use my magic' Trowa thought to himself. Trowa folded his hands in front of his face and stood in a straight stance and began to summon up his powers. But, before he could finish, the demon had slashed out with his whip, making Trowa stumble back.  
  
"Come on angel, you have to be faster than that!" the demon slashed out at Trowa again and this time hit him across the face, burning him from his eye to his chin. Trowa quickly whipped the blood from his face with his sleeve and shot a small blast of energy at the demon hitting him in the wing.  
  
"KUSO!" the demon yelled as he dropped his Fire whip. Without his weapon the demon lunged straight at Trowa and cut him with his claws right on his chest, leaving four gashes. Then the demon cut him again in the arm. Trowa stumbled back grabbing his bleeding arm, he then fell to his knees.  
  
'This isn't good, this isn't good' Trowa repeated in his head, as the demon walked up to him. When the demon was standing in front of him he grabbed Trowa around the neck and lifted him up.  
  
"Now to finally finish what I had planed intentionally" with his other hand, the demon reached up and put it to Trowa's chest, and then he pushed his hand into his 'spirit'. Trowa began to scream in pain as he grabbed the demons arm with both of his hands in hopes of stopping him...but it didn't. The demon then found what he was looking for and pulled out Trowa's angelic soul. The demon let Trowa go and watched him crumble to the floor. He looked at the shining ball of energy in his hand and grinned.  
  
"It looks like you aren't going to be so angelic anymore," the demon crushed his hand and sent the spirit to his chambers in hell. The demon then turned his attention to Trowa who was breathing rapidly groping his chest. His normally green eyes were bleached pure white. The pure whiteness of his robe began to fade grey then black. A single feather fell off his wings, then another, and another...soon all his feathers had fallen off his wings, leaving a leathery demon wing. His eyes began to turn red and he grew fangs and long black nails. His angelic soul was gone...he was now a demon.  
  
The demon kneeled down to Trowa and lifted up his head. "What is your name?"  
  
Trowa didn't answer.  
  
The demon slapped him. "Answer me when I am talking to you!"  
  
With nothing left to fight for anyway Trowa answered. "Trowa....my name is Trowa"  
  
The demon grinned. "Good, from now on I am your master, Heero. You now belong to me."  
  
A large gust of wind blew through the two, blowing all of the feathers through the streets of Tokyo.  
  
(yay ^__^ I finished chapter two~! So whatta think??? I will get the 3rd one out when I can think of some more gooda things to happen~!! ^____^ peace for now) 


	3. Pain

((A.N. hey guys~ thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all your wonderful reviews!!! *hug* ^___^ and to show you how much I appreciate you reading my fic, I am going to give you CH 3!!! P.S I am terribly sorry for all my grammatical mistakes ^_^;;; *bows* Gomen~ anywho, gundam wing doesn't belong to me ;_; I am just a poor student who is yaoi obsessed trying to entertain people, so don't sue me ;_; ))  
  
Somewhere between Heaven and Hell  
  
Ch 3: Pain  
  
Heero grinned down at his new pet. "This is going to be fun, ne?" Trowa didn't answer. He just stared blankly at his hands. Heero scrawled at Trowa and cut a giant circle in the air, revealing a large black portal.  
  
"Come on my pet. Through the portal and into your new home."  
  
Trowa just stared at the gate, he didn't move, and Heero became irritated.  
  
"I said in the gate!" Heero snarled through clenched teeth as he shoved Trowa through the pitch black hole. Heero glanced around nervously before stepping in the gate himself.  
  
Trowa fell, and fell, the darkness nipping at his flesh. The bitter coldness freezing him to the core.  
  
'So this is how it ends, like this...' Trowa mumbled in his head.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of falling through darkness, Trowa hit the hard surface of the ground. He rolled down the rocky surface of the hill. Jagged rocks tore at his skin; they ripped through his wings and broke his bones.  
  
'Pain...give me pain...for nothing hurts worse than the pain in my heart...the darkness... I have nothing to live for, no purpose.' Trowa's thoughts ran in a jumble in his head as he came to a halt at the bottom of the hill.  
  
His arm was bent at an unnatural position and blood poured from his open wounds. The most Trowa could do was look around his knew prison before his eyes glazed over and he fainted.  
  
Heero flew down from the portal; he did a nose dive down the long tunnel. He opened his wings and his fall slowed his fall. He stepped down on the top of the hill and looked around. There was no sign of Trowa. Only when he looked down did he see the blood coating the rocks of the hill. Heero hovered down the hill, his foot occasionally touching the rocks. He stepped down and folded his wings, the leather brushing against itself as he did so.  
  
Heero looked down at Trowa  
  
"I don't know what you are trying to do...but it isn't going to work, you're already dead." Trowa didn't answer; he just laid there, lifeless, blood pouring through the hole where the bone peaked through his arm. The gashes in his skin had formed a puddle of crimson around his limp form. As Heero looked down at Trowa, he felt something, he wasn't quite sure, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Could it be...guilt? The twinge of sadness poked at his heart, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived and Heero harshly picked Trowa up and began walking to his abode.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre paced around his chambers quietly, his bare feet making no noise on the smooth marble surface.  
  
"Where can he be...I am so worried....it has been so long...I..." he couldn't finish his sentence before he fell to the ground groping his chest.  
  
"Lord Quatre!" Zechs came running in the chambers; he hurried to Quatre's side and helped him up.  
  
"What? Who?" Zechs asked hurriedly.  
  
"Trowa...something happened to Trowa."  
  
"Trowa? What happened to him?" Zechs asked quickly  
  
"I...I don't know...I ...hope he is alright..." Quatre muttered  
  
"Should I go search for him? Shall I make a group?" Zechs suggested as he brushed his long platinum blond hair from his face.  
  
"No..." Quatre sighed  
  
"No?! But, Lord Quatre, why not?! This is madness!" Zechs shouted. "We can't just...leave him out there! That's insane!"  
  
"I know...but I...I just can't force myself to put any other Angels in danger...Trowa is strong, he will pull through whatever has happened to him." Quatre said on the verge of tears. Zechs gave him a small hug and led Quatre to his throne and sat him down.  
  
"I can't say I know how you feel, because I never had to go through the same turmoil you have. Please forgive my outburst Lord Quatre." Zechs bowed and prayed for forgiveness.  
  
"Don't worry Zechs, you have been forgiven. I understand your worries, but right now all we can to is hope and believe in Trowa's strength." Quatre sighed heavily  
  
"Yes your lordship, I will excuse myself now," Zechs bowed a final time and hurried out of the chambers. Quatre sighed and set his head in his hands and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stumbled in his 'house' if that is what someone would call it. The house merely contained one room, with a small offset maybe for a bathroom. There were barely any furnishings either. A small fire for fire and a large rock covered in a large animal fur for a bed. Heero set Trowa on the fur and ripped off a piece of his cloths and started wrapping Trowa's broken arm. After sliding the bones back to their proper place, he tied the material around Trowa's arm tightly. He then sat up and grabbed a small bucket out of the bathroom and walked outside. He dipped the bucket into a small...water pond and carried the bucket back to the house. He grabbed a small hole-ridden rag and dipped it into the water. Heero slowly cleaned Trowa up, wiping the dried blood off of his face, arms and legs.  
  
"I don't understand...I don't see why I have this urge...this longing to take care of this...Angel...I mean...he did come out to kill me...so why?" Heero mumbled to himself.  
  
'Because you know that it wasn't his choice, he was merely manipulated like yourself.' His heart argued.  
  
Frustrated and confused Heero stomped out of the house and looked into the plain darkness of hell. Peak less mountains stood in the background, dark clouds covered the sky in which numerous demons flew. Flames danced by the base of the mountains. Heero hugged himself as a cold chill blew past him.  
  
"Maybe...maybe I am just jealous of what he had...that I don't have anymore." Heero thought to himself. He could feel his heart trying to argue but he blocked off all feelings and walked back inside. When he got there he found Trowa sitting up glaring at him.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you are trying to prove by taking care of me now?" Trowa snarled  
  
"I only cleaned you because that is my bed you happen to be sitting on, and I don't want you to stink it up or bleed all over it!" Heero replied back.  
  
Trowa glared back at Heero.  
  
"I'm leaving," Trowa spoke as he lifted himself off the bed.  
  
Heero laughed, "And where do you think you are going to go? There is no way out of here unless you get permission from Lord Duo."  
  
"I don't care where I go; I am just going to get away from you!" Trowa yelled as he ran out.  
  
"You will regret it Angel! You don't know what you are getting in to!" Heero yelled out the door at Trowa who was running into nothingness.  
  
Heero shook his head and leaned against the wall, 'stupid fool...' Heero looked out where Trowa had run. He then followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa ran, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He stopped running and jammed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop them from falling. He fell onto his knees and hung his head. His long brown hair falling over his face.  
  
'I don't see why I feel the need to run...I feel...strange...like yearning... but there is no way in the holy hell I would yearn for someone such as himself!' Trowa mentally shouted at himself. 'Pity...I pity him...' was Trowa's final conclusion. To lost in his own though, Trowa didn't hear footsteps closing in on him until they were already surrounding him. Trowa looked up confused. He saw lines of faces, not very pleasant looking ones at that. One demon stepped in front of Trowa.  
  
"You look like a newbie here in hell, am I right?" The figure sneered.  
  
Trowa didn't say anything.  
  
"Answer me when I ask you something!" The voice yelled.  
  
"You demon's are all alike, you all demand things and then want them done immediately, it is truly amazing," Trowa spoke his eyes meeting the others.  
  
"What are you saying? You were an Angel or something?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I guess you never will find out."  
  
The figure stepped into the light and grabbed Trowa by the collar. His ink black eyes boring into Trowa's skull.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!?"  
  
"I truly don't know who I am, and I sure as hell don't know, or care to know who you are." Trowa responded coldly.  
  
"Well you better listen up then, my name is Wufei, and I am one of the head demons here, so when I ask you to do something you better do it!" Wufei snarled  
  
Trowa snorted. "And what exactly are you going to do? Beat me up?"  
  
"I am seriously thinking about it..." Wufei responded. Wufei looked down at Trowa's arm and saw the bandage. "Hn, it looks like someone got to you first ne?" Trowa held up his arm. "No, this is when I fell into your sorry excuse for a world." Wufei glared at him, but them he saw the mark on Trowa's wrist. It was a simple calligraphy 'A' Wufei looked up into Trowa's eyes.  
  
"You were an Angel." Wufei snarled. "I knew it,"  
  
"Congratulations, you want a cookie?" Trowa responded sarcastically  
  
Wufei glared at Trowa again. "Sorry to say, but things run a little different down here in Hell than they do in Heaven, get him!"  
  
Before Trowa knew what was happening Wufei had punched him in the stomach cutting off his air supply and forcing him to fall over. Making Trowa more vulnerable to the mobs kicks and punches. Trowa just laid there, not moving, not fighting back...just letting the mob beat him up.  
  
"Come on Angel! At least fight back a little!" One of the random members yelled. But still no movement came out of Trowa. His cuts and gashes re- opening and his arm burning with pain. Suddenly, a black blur flew through the air and kicked one of the demons off of Trowa. The others looked around confused.  
  
"Who is there?" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Me," A sudden kick had Wufei on the ground grabbing at his ribs. Heero then stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"You all better fuck off now, before I really get pissed and cook you all for dinner." Heero spoke coldly.  
  
"What you have some crush on this Angel flunky Yuy?" Another demon said. Heero then flung around and punched him square in the face.  
  
"To answer your question, no I do not; I just don't like it when people break things that do not belong to them." Heero spoke harshly as he picked Trowa up and threw him over his shoulder. "Now get lost the lot of you before I really get mad," and with that Heero flew off in the direction of his home. While flying home Heero worried, if he had come minuets later, they would have beat him to nothing...Heero immediately shook his head of the thought. He landed outside his house soon after and walked inside. He dropped Trowa down on the bed again and grabbed the bucket with crimson stained water. Heero proceeded to clean Trowa off once again. After he was done Heero looked down at Trowa.  
  
"I finally realize...I can't let anything happen to this Angel...I can't explain why...it almost seems...I ...l...." Heero stumbled over the words. He shook his head violently. "I wouldn't know what that...thing...felt like anyway...it has never happened to me...and never will." Heero spoke lifelessly as he sat in the corner and curled up into a loose ball resting his head on his knees.  
  
"All I do know is, I cannot let anyone harm Trowa again..."  
  
And with that Heero drifted off to sleep confused and undergoing an emotional war.  
  
(THERE DONE! WHOOOOO!!!!! ^_^;;; soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the lack of update. I will try do be much better about this in the future. And I intend to have the other chapters out soon! We can all hope! Clari~) 


	4. Soul

(A.N. I finally got back into the mood to write! Yay! I have some other fics I am going to start writing here soon. Like a KainxCecil from FF IV, Everyone loves Aragorn, and a serious lotr fic ^_^ Ok, I am predicting this story to have at least one more chapter...but who knows, maybe I can pull off a 6th one. ^^ Ok, ummm...I was asked to ask this so I will. If anyone likes to rp and has an urge to to a Lotr or FF journal Rp, then go to www.greatestjournal.com and for the FF one, type Crystal_Scars, and for the Lotr it is Journey_Home. So yeah, check them out ^_^ they are lots of fun and we are in desperate need of characters. Ok enough babbling, onto the chapter!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Somewhere between Heaven and Hell  
  
~Ch 4: Soul~  
  
Heero stirred from his painful slumber. All of his limbs ached from being cramped in a little ball in the corner all night. Heero stretched out his legs, cracking his knees and ankles. He repeated the same process with his arms and neck. Finally he stood up and cracked his back and stretched his wings. Heero wiped at his face on to pull back his hand and find that it was damp with tears. His tears. He roughly scraped over his face with his hand trying to wipe any the tracks of wetness off his face, to clear all evidence of him crying.  
  
'How could I have let my guard down so much that it left me crying?' Heero mentally scolded himself.  
  
Heero was brought out of his thought by the sounds of Trowa moaning in pain. Heero walked over to where the bed where Trowa was laying. He looked Trowa over, his eyes stopped at Trowa's right arm which was bleeding at the site where the bone had punctured the skin. He also noticed on his hand where one of the demons had sliced it up with one of their razor sharp claws. Heero reached down and gently undid the wrapping around his arms. He looked around to find something to replace it with. Walking over to the corner he picked up one of his old torn up shirts. Grabbing the fabric on both sides he tore the material into two separate strips. He walked back over to where Trowa lay and picked up his arm, gently wrapping the fabric around his wounds. After completing the task Heero picked up the crimson stained cloth and tossed it into the corner. He then picked the bandage off of his hand and set it of to the side. Picking up Trowa's hand Heero gently wrapped over the deep gashes and cuts. Heero set Trowa's hand down and grabbed the blood stained cloth off the bed and stared at it. He gently rubbed the course fabric between his fingers, running his thumb over the blood. He slowly brought his fingers up to his face, admiring his crimson hands.  
  
"His blood..." Heero ran his claw over the back of his hand then, unwillingly he pressed down hard drawing a long line blood. He grabbed the cloth in his hand hard making the blood pour faster from his hand. It ran off and stained the cloth just like Trowa's blood had. Heero looked down at the two blood stains next to each other.  
  
"His blood...is even purer than mine..." sure enough Trowa's blood was a bright red, while his own was dark red, almost black.  
  
"Damnit!" Heero threw the cloth down on the floor and stormed out of the house. He fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around himself and began to cry.  
  
"I love him! I love him!" Heero rocked back and forth on his knees repeating 'I love him' over and over again like a mantra. After what seemed like hours Heero's crying finally subdued into sniffs. He wiped his hand over his face again, he felt a little better, but there was still that pain, the pain of rejection.  
  
'What will happen when he finds out how I feel? He hates me enough already...' before the thought made him cry again he dismissed it, he would just never tell him his feelings. 'Yes, that is what I shall do. Never speak a word of this.'  
  
Heero stood up and dried his face one last time. He turned around and walked back inside, when he arrived he saw Trowa sitting up looking at him with his one visible eye.  
  
"Why did you save me again?" Trowa asked his voice a bit raspy and uneven.  
  
Heero glared above Trowa's head.  
  
"Because, I don't need my property getting damaged; especially after I just received it." Heero gave a small smirk and walked over to the corner to start moving things around. Crouching down he began rummaging.  
  
"Why am I not surprised," Trowa responded rolling his eyes. "I could slap myself for even thinking you actually cared." Heero winced slightly at this remark. He looked up at the wall glaring at it as if it had done something offensive to him.  
  
'Trowa...if you only knew. You would just hate me even more.' Trowa looked at Heero's stilled form, slightly tilting his head to one side.  
  
"You seem awfully quiet Heero, no rude insults or facetious remarks?" Trowa looked at Heero in pity as he saw him hang his head. 'I'll bet he does care...he just doesn't know how to show it.'  
  
Heero let out a deep sigh and fell on his behind out of his crouching position; folding his wings tightly against his back.  
  
"Heero, what is the matter with you? You are supposed to be yelling at me, telling me how worthless I am." Trowa demanded hoping to get Heero to say something to him.  
  
Heero squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. Trowa was right, he was a horrible person. Why? Why must he be stuck with someone so fucking pure. Slowly he could feel his mental shield being stripped away; any moment he would break.  
  
"Heero! Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
The cards were now set, they just needed to be played. Heero had that right hand.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The deck was slammed on the table and the walls were shattered. Heero finally gave in.  
  
"For Christ sakes!" Heero jumped up facing Trowa. "You want to know? Well I will tell you! My problem is you! You being so goddamned pure and perfect. I wanted to be you! I want you, but I couldn't tell you because you hate me already." Hot tears made their way down Heero's cheeks and dropped silently to the floor. "All you would do is trample on me and use it as a soft spot. But now I can't hold it in anymore! I want you! Your spirit, soul, mind and body! I want it all for me...everything."  
  
Heero stood shaking after the storm blew itself out, tears still running down his face. For the first time in 300 years Heero was now open and vulnerable. For the first time he was ready for feeling and love. Trowa was in shock, no one had ever expressed their feelings to him that was before. He was right, Heero did care, and he was crying...Trowa too pity.  
  
"Heero, don't be afraid of me. I will not tear your feelings up and trample on you..." Trowa slowly slid to the side to the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He gritted his teeth in pain and slowly he pulled himself up. Heero stood misty eyed as he watched Trowa walk slowly over to where he stood. Trowa gently reached his hand out and cupped Heero's face. Trowa's eyes softened trying to tell Heero with his heart he would not harm him.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me Heero, I understand why you did what you did. There is good in everyone, and you have it too." Trowa wiped his thumb over Heero's cheek to clean his tears away.  
  
"Yes, save me...purify me, show me love." Heero tilted his head up and stood up on his toes. He was so close; he could feel Trowa's breath fanning across his lips. Trowa leaned forward and met his lips gently. It was a wonderful feeling, so simple yet, so caring. Just the one touch. Heero was the first to pull back. He looked over Trowa's face, memorizing every detail. Heero gave a small smile, one in which Trowa returned. Leaning down Trowa set his lips to Heero's once again, one hand slowly making its was around Heero's neck, the other settling itself on his waist. Heero looped both arms around Trowa's neck. The kiss deepened with every passing second; slowly becoming more and more passionate. Heero's tongue traced Trowa's lips, his call was answered when Trowa opened his mouth to let Heero inside. Trowa tangled his once hand in Heero's hair while the other slowly made its way to Heero's behind. Heero gasped slightly but he did not seem to mind as the kiss continued. After they nearly suffocated each other, Trowa pulled back first this time; breathing heavier and irregular.  
  
"Trowa..." Heero panted as he pulled back from Trowa  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" Trowa asked as Heero continued to back away.  
  
"Trowa, run away. You don't need to stay here anymore." Heero turned to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out a glowing orb and held it out to Trowa.  
  
"My...soul,"  
  
"Yes, take it, run away and be happy again," Heero said quietly  
  
Trowa stuck out a shaky hand and touched the small orb. A sudden rush of warmth flowed through his veins.  
  
"It's so warm," Trowa whispered as he took the ball of light with both hands. Trowa was engulfed with light and Heero had to back up shading his eyes. The black leather on his wings cracked and small white feathers peeked out. His cloths slowly turned pure white and his eyes turned bright green. The rest of the black broke off leaving his bright feather wings free again.  
  
Trowa lunged forward and hugged Heero in a tight embrace, warm tears made tracks down his face.  
  
"Heero! Don't worry. By all that is me, I will save you. You will see the light again."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"No, tomorrow, tomorrow you will be free again on this I swear."  
  
Heero kissed him, and for once, he believed. 


	5. War

Somewhere between Heaven and Hell

Ch 5 War

Trowa pulled back from the embrace Heero and himself were sharing and looked him in the eyes.

"Where is Duo's castle?" Trowa asked fluttering his wings

"W-what do you mean? You can't be serious about going in there and fighting him are you?" Heero asked clutching on to Trowa's shirt. "I can't let you do that, not after I just found you...."

Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero and buried his face in his hair. "I won't fail Heero; I want you to be whole again too..."

Heero held Trowa tighter. "No, you should just get out of here alone...you can't save me, I never had a soul..." he was cut off with Trowa setting his lips to his own.

"Heero, every demon had a soul, they are all just fallen angels who lost the light. If I could I would save everyone here, but they have to be willing to be saved. You have to trust me Heero. I promised I would save you, don't worry about me." Trowa pulled back from Heero again. "Now where is he?"

"I'll show you."

Duo stood behind his throne resting his arms on the top. He grinned and walked around to the front and watched the doorway.

"So Heero, you were to weak after all. And now you let an angel run free down here? Well, I hope Quatre is ready, because now I feel compeled to let some of my loyal followers run free."

"Wufei!" he yelled

The black haired demon appeared on one knee in front of Duo.

"Yes lord, what is it you demand?"

"I would like you do gather as many demons as you can and set them loose on earth." Duo grinned at the thought of all the pain that would come from it.

Wufei stood and smiled. "My liege I would be more than happy too." He bowed and disaprered again.

"Get ready Quatre, I am bringing a war to your door..." Duo stood and laughed, his voice echoing throughout the empty halls.

Quatre sat in his throne grabbing his head in his hands, tears streaking down his face. Zechs stood off to the side leaning against a pillar. He leaned his head back against the cool marble.

"We need to do something Zechs...we just can't leave him there..."

Zechs looked over at Quatre, "What can we do? We can't just waltz into Hell and take him back."

Quatre looked up, "I-I know that...but...there has to be something! Anything we can do!"

Before any of them could speak anymore Duo walked through the floor and stood in front of Quatre. Zechs jumped off the pillar and lunged in front of Quatre. Duo merely laughed.

"Do not tire yourselves, this is not really me but mealy a transparent messenger." The Duo spirit spoke

Quatre touched Zechs shoulder and stood up. "What do you want Duo?"

The demon lord laughed. "I would have thought you would know! But, it seems you don't so I will tell you. You have an angel running loose in Hell, and we all know the rules about angels invading Hell and vise versa with demons in Heaven. I take this as an insult and I am here to tell you I am declaring war on Heaven. You better get an army ready because I have demons ready to tear you all apart."

Quatre looked on dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? There are no Angels that have left! Only Trowa, but he is a demon now, and that doesn't count!" Quatre cried trying to plead with Duo. He just laughed.

"Ah yes, that is what you thought, but, due to recent events Trowa is very much an angel again and on his way to attempt to kill me. I take that as a direct attack from Heaven and I am merely protecting myself. So if I were you, I would get an army ready. And soon" The message laughed and then vanished.

Quatre collapsed on his knees. "A...a war on Heaven..."

Zechs crouched next to Quatre. "What are your commands Master Quatre?"

Quatre sighed and stood up, his face hardening. "Get the angels together. We are going to war."

Zechs stood and bowed. "As you wish your majesty." Zechs then turned heel and walked out of the marble chambers.

Quatre stared at the ceiling. "This will be your final sin Demon Lord Duo."

Heero ran over endless hills and flew over what seemed like bottomless craters. The closer they were to Duo's castle, the more desolate and hot the scenery became. Smoke black as night rose from cracks blinding the two travelers. Trowa coughed but continued to follow Heero who seemed unaffected by all the smoke and fire. Trowa stopped when he saw Heero stop.

"There it is. Trowa, there is Godsteel in the castle that you can use to your advantage." Heero said turning and looking at Trowa.

"Why does he have Godsteel in the castle when it is so deadly to him?"

Heero sighed. "Because he thinks that if he is around the steel enough he will grow immune and it will no longer affect him."

Trowa raised and eyebrow. "I did not know you could build a tolerance to Godsteel..."

"With Duo, you never know..." Heero looked back at the castle. "Please be careful Trowa, I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back..." Heero turned back to Trowa tears starting to swell in his eyes.

Trowa stepped forward and wiped the tears out of Heero's eyes. "Do not worry about me. This will all end tonight, and after all this, you will be free." Trowa leaned down and kissed Heero. The moment seemed to drag on forever but Heero pulled back.

"You need to hurry Trowa. It will only be a matter of time before Duo finds out and comes and kills us both before we even have a chance to do anything."

Trowa nodded. "Wait for me here. I will come back to you. Just believe in me." And with that Trowa turned and flew off towards the entrance to the castle.

Heero watched as Trowa turned into nothing but a speck in the distance. "I believe"

Trowa landed in front of the large black doors of the castle. Trowa frowned and pulled the doors open and ran inside making sure to watch all the walls to look for the Godsteel sword. He ran down the corridor and turned a corner only to come face to face with the sword in a large magic field. Gritting his teeth Trowa reached through the field and grabbed the hilt of the sword pulling it free.

"So I see you are truly ready for death." A low voice spoke behind Trowa.

Trowa whipped around to see Duo standing behind him holding a giant black sword. It reeked of death and pain. Trowa cringed and Duo smiled.

"I see you don't like my sword very much. That's ok; you won't have to deal with it much longer. For I will put you out of your misery."

Trowa smiled. "Or so you think. I made a promise to Heero, and I intend to keep it." Trowa raised his sword up. "It ends here demon."

Duo laughed. "We will see, we will see angel."

A.N. Woo hoo! I finished!! OMFG! It's a miracle! I am going to try to be better about updating. I will finish this fic. So bare with me everyone. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you all so much for all your support. Without you, I would never even have bothered to continue. But now I am...and I will finish this fic and make everyone happy!. o Love bunches Clari-sama.


	6. Revolutions

Somewhere between heaven and hell

Ch 6 –Revolutions-

Trowa clutched the heavy blade in his hands, his knuckles turning white and his jaw clenching. The demon lord Duo took a few steps into the large atrium, his long black coat floating around his ankles, and the pitch black sword not any higher up than his knee.

"So Angel, are we ready to finish this?"

Trowa glared at Duo, "I am ready for this, and I am ready to set all the innocent demons free."

Duo laughed, his dark voice echoing through the cavern. "You can't do anything about that. Plus, even if you do manage to kill me there is an army of demons waiting at the door to heaven ready to start a war that you caused."

Trowa's eyes raised in surprise, his whole body seemed to shake. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we all know the rules between heaven and hell, and since you so intended to fight me, I took it as a direct threat and waged war against heaven."

Trowa was speechless. 'What a stupid mistake! How could I forget that rule!' Trowa mentally chastised himself. Duo laughed at his silence.

"You see Angel, your intentions may have been for the good, but overall you caused an entire kingdom to fall."

Trowa looked at Duo in the face. "No one has lost yet, Demon Lord."

---------

Quatre stood in front of the gates of heaven, his white robes pooling around his feet and his large staff in his right hand. Zechs stood to his left holding a large Godsteel sword. Behind the two an entire army of angels carrying swords and spears all made from the holy steel. Quatre frowned as he heard the many screeches and yells coming from the other side of the gates.

"To not fear my angel followers, for if you should die, another life awaits you. For you fought for the savor of heaven. May you not fear death, for you have felt it once already." Quatre shouted to the many soldier of heaven.

The angels with spears each pounded the base of the weapon against the ground creating a large rumble of a strange melody. The demons outside the gates howled and scratched against the large golden doors.

"May we see what the almighty Duo has brought us." Quatre beat his staff three times against the hard surface. They echoed against the doors, which in mere minutes opened. The second the demons began reaching their death ridden claws through the opening, every angel opened their wings and flew past their Lord swords bared. Quatre smiled and tipped his staff forward creating a blinding light engulfing the demons and the angels fighting them.

---------

Trowa was the first one to strike at the demon lord. Coming straight down on his head, Trowa was blocked by Duo's large sword. Trowa gritted his teeth in anger, as Duo was not even phased by the closeness of the Godsteel sword.

"Foolish angel. Did you forget that I have been in contact with your precious metal for over 400 years? It no longer affects me anymore."

Trowa growled and lunged again for another attack. "It doesn't matter that it doesn't affect you being near it. It will still do the same damage after I stick it through your gut!"

---------

Zechs pulled the sword out from the throat of an anonymous demon and swung around quickly chopping of the arm of the proceeding threat.

"Lord Quatre!" Zechs yelled as he quickly flew over to where Quatre stood bowed over a fallen angel. Zechs stabbed the demon through the heart before he could lower his jagged blade on Quatre. "Lord Quatre," Zechs panted. "Please sire, be more careful."

Quatre said a small prayer over the angels' eyes and stood up right and turned to Zechs. "I know, but every fallen comrade must be given the proper ceremonies. I promised." He pointed his staff behind Zechs and shot out a large ball of light disincarnating the demon behind him. "Besides I feel this war is about over." Quatre closed his eyes and closed his hand leaving two fingers up right and made a crucifix in front of his face. "It all ends now." Zechs bowed and backed up bowing at Quatre's feet.

---------

Heero covered his eyes from the blinding lightning raining down from the skies.

"Heaven must be winning, for that looks like holy light." Heero smiled. "Duo will not be pleased." Heero turned and looked at the huge black doors behind him. I don't know why I am waiting out here. I should be in there helping Trowa." With that final thought, Heero turned on heel and ran inside the large black structure.

-------

"This is your last moments Angel, give up before you die!" Duo yelled as he lashed out at Trowa's right wing.

"I will do no such thing! Not while the world is in danger!" Trowa responded swinging his blade horizontally at Duo's waist.

"Well then I shall just have to end this all myself." With one quick movement Duo lashed out and smacked Trowa across the face with his hand knocking Trowa senseless just for a few seconds to where Duo now stood behind Trowa with his black sword against Trowa's throat. "Looks like your luck has run out angel." Duo sneered twisting the blade slightly causing Trowa to gasp and a small trail of blood to make its way down his throat.

"This wont be over until I breathe my last breath."

Duo smiled an acid grin. "I can make this your last breath."

"No! Stop!" Heero yelled as he made his way through the doors and into the hall. "I wont let you kill him!"

Duo laughed still holding the blade to Trowa's neck. "There is nothing you can do about it. You probably can't even come over here with all the Godsteel surrounding us."

Heero tightened the muscles in his jaw and looked into Trowa's eyes. He saw something…apology? Heero's eyes widened as he saw Trowa raise the sword in his hand. "No…." Trowa smiled.

"I'm sorry Duo it ends now." Trowa lifted the sword and plunged it through both his body and Duo's behind him.

"No!" Heero shouted as he began to run towards Trowa and Duo.

Duo screamed in pain as the Godsteel burned his flesh and pierced through his skin. Trowa pulled the sword from both their bodies and slumped over using the sword as a cane to support himself. Duo laughed, his voice raspy.

"Now what angel…so now we both die, what now?"

Trowa gave a small laugh. "But now, Heero's free, and that's what matters." Trowa fell forward dropping the sword. Duo growled coughing up blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards limp, and dead. Heero ran to Trowa and dropped to his knees tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, Trowa! You have to make it. You can't leave me like this!" Heero cried clutching Trowa's dieing body.

Trowa closed his eyes and smiled. "I would never leave you Heero," A slight pause for Trowa to let out a harsh cough. "But one thing before I go," He looked over to where Duo's sword lay motionless. "Find your soul Heero, I want to see you in white." Heero set Trowa down gently and walked over to the black sword. He reached his hand inside and his face relaxed.

"It is so warm…I haven't felt this warm in centuries." A blinding light engulfed Heero. The black leather on his wings peeled away, his red eyes washed out leaving a bright blue. The light bleached his robes leaving them a glowing white. Heero walked out of the light and looked over to Trowa. "I…I'm an angel again."

Trowa smiled. "Beautiful, just like I imagined." Heero felt the tears making tracks down his face. He ran back over to Trowa and scooped him up in his arms.

"You can't leave me…"

Trowa coughed, "I am not going to leave you. I'll always be with you." Trowa looked up into Heero's eyes. "You have beautiful blue eyes, I will remember them forever." Trowa closed his eyes and fell limp in Heero's arms. Heero's eyes widened.

"Trowa!!" he shook the limp body. "Trowa! No! Come back to me!" Heero leaned forward and rested his head on Trowa's chest. back…" he cried into Trowa's tunic.

"Heero…" A soft voice came from the entryway. Heero looked up to see Quatre standing there with Zechs behind him to the right.

"Quatre…you have to save him!! Bring him back! Please, I beg you!" Heero pleaded

Quatre closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I cannot."

Heero looked shocked. "What do you mean you can't! You're God! You control everything!"

Quatre looked up at Heero. "I cannot bring him back in this life. Even that goes against everything in life. The only thing I can do is incarnate him in another life."

Heero looked up at Quatre as he walked near. "Will I still recognize him? Will he know me?"

Quatre kneeled down to look Heero in the face. He smiled a gentle, warm smile. "It will be like him living his life all over again. He will look the same, act the same, and even die the same, just in a different life, and different surroundings."

Heero's eyes widened. "So when he grows old and dies, we can be together again in heaven?"

Quatre smiled and placed his hand over Trowa's eyes. "Yes."

------------

A small boy, of 5 or 6 with chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes came running up the stairs of his house and bolted in through the door laughing and breathing heavy. The small child opened his eyes and bit back a squeal of fright.

"W-Who are you?"

The man in the corner walked out from the shadows and into the light. "You can call me Heero, Trowa."

Trowa's eyes widened at the sight of Heero.

"You're and angel!" Trowa ran up to Heero and looked up to him. "Are you my guardian angel?"

Heero smiled and crouched down to Trowa's level. "Yes, and I will be here everyday of your life watching over you until the day you die." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the child's forehead.

-----------

In the darkness of the dingy castle a figure walked silently dragging a sword in one hand. "Lord Duo, you failed us." The figure reached forward and grabbed the black sword out of his hand. Duo's dead figure turned to dust and blew away in a sudden gust of wind that blew the strangers hair out of its ponytail, making the shoulder length black locks float freely around his face.

"From now on, I am Wufei. The God of Death once again."

A dark laugh echoed throughout the castle walls leaving the figure crouched on the floor shrouded in darkness.

FIN!

((OH MY God! I totally finished it! Whatcha think?? Not really a death fic, but not the stereotypical ending either huh? But yes, it is now complete! And again, I want to thank everyone who was so supportive of my fic. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Hugs and kisses to all of you. Keep watch for more stuffs!!

Hearts- Clari-sama))


End file.
